A hoist is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,956 wherein a post or standard carries a boom pivotally mounted in a U-shaped bracket member at the top of the post.
An important object of this invention is to provide a hoist having a base which may be readily assembled and disassembled and which includes a tray for supporting the post while acting as a frame and providing a support for receiving an axial load, while at the same time carrying a boom directly mounted in the post at the top.